Natha dagad thaer
by Immortal-grace
Summary: aragorn and legolas fight at Helms deep turns into something terrible. aragorn has said an unimaginable thing and now things look bad...cute flufflet one chpt. R


Natha dagad thaer  
  
"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn shouted back to the Elf. He shook his head half just not wanting to stay here and half-disgusted with his friend and he turned on his heel. He strode quickly to an open and empty (which was unusual because of the battle going on) balcony.  
  
Gimli blocked Legolas' path. "Let him be, lad, let him be." The Dwarf said. Legolas hook his head, his blonde-gold hair spilling out across his shoulders. " No, Gimli, I will not watch my friend die in this battle that cannot be won!" Legolas said softly, but strongly. He passed the Dwarf, all eyes on him as he left, and went to the balcony on which Aragorn stood. From the spot where the argument had begun, Legolas could still see his friend on the balcony, for it was only about 30 or 45 feet away.  
  
Legolas approached sharply, intending to keep his friend from the battle. "Why do you want to continue this?" Aragorn said, his voice cutting through the air like a dagger. "I don't want to see you die, Aragorn! Don't you understand that?!" Legolas said, half-friendly and half-strongly. "No, you just want to have this battle of Kindred! I may be Human, but I still can make my own choice! Don't come to continue this further and tell me about Elven ways and standards because I don't care! And just stop here before you tell me about how YOU can survive with YOUR skill! It's annoying." Aragorn said, knowing those were harsh words.  
  
Legolas hid his pain of the words. "I-" The Prince started. "You what, Elf? You want to tell me more of how weak the Human race is? Well, Elf, I don't want to listen. 300 or 4,000, these Men WILL fight and WILL win. The choice of if you will help is entirely up to you...and quite frankly I don't care about that decision." Aragorn said, furiously. He knew the words were too harsh for this small argument. The Man was so absorbed in the argument that he didn't see the pain the words cause Legolas. He didn't see that the Elf was shaking slightly. "Aragorn---" Legolas started. "No, just go ahead and choose if you want to go to battle with these Men or not. If you live and we win...then I wish you know how wrong you were. If you die and we win...then this is farewell forever and it was nice knowing you up until now, Elf." Aragorn said, the words stinging his own heart. Legolas winced slightly at the words, but mostly how Aragorn referred to him as "Elf" so coldly and without care.  
  
Aragorn turned before anyone could say anymore and he left, leaving a stunned Legolas behind. Aragorn knew he had been harsh, but he couldn't control it.  
  
Legolas watched Aragorn leave. Not thinking about Aragorn's words, he wondered if this ended their friendship. A soft voice in his head told him; "yes". Legolas couldn't see Aragorn anymore and he turned and went anywhere.  
  
Aragorn sat on a step, not caring when more than three people had stepped on his fingers by accident. He didn't acknowledge them as they apologized. All he could think about was his harsh and cruel words. //"...it was nice knowing you up until now, Elf..."// He cringed. Did he really say that? He could only guess that this meant the end of their friendship.  
  
The best place that Legolas could find was his assigned room. They had managed to give him a small and cramped room with a cot, pillow, and blankets. He closed the door behind himself. He took off his boots and got comfortable on his cot. He pulled the blankets over his shoulder and faced his back to the door. He stared at the wall, thinking about what Aragorn had said.  
  
Gimli stumbled upon Aragorn first. "I do not want to fight with both of you. Please leave me be for a while, Gimli." Aragorn breathed in a tired voice. "I will leave you, but let me say this to you; Go talk to him. You know you didn't mean what you said. Put aside your pride and go to him. You know they were harsh...too harsh." Gimli said and turned to leave. He could get to Legolas before Aragorn. The Man would think about Gimli's words and then go to the Elf. That would take some time, though.  
  
Gimli walked down the crowded paths to Legolas' small room. The Elf had told him that he would be residing here until after the battle. He knocked. "You may enter." Legolas' sad voice filled Gimli's ears. The Dwarf opened the door, walked in and closed it behind himself. He couldn't believe the Elf actually stayed in here! It was so...cramped.  
  
"How do you fair, lad?" Gimli asked. Legolas didn't move. "Aragorn and I fought." Legolas stated the obvious. "I know, but how do YOU fair?" Gimli asked. "I am...empty...OH!...I don't know, Gimli!" Legolas never moved, but his shoulders stiffened as he contained himself from crying. The door opened, narrowly missing Gimli, and Aragorn walked in hesitantly. Gimli left silently and the door was shut.  
  
Aragorn stood by the door. "Legolas?" He started. No response. The Elf Prince didn't even move. He was deadly still. "Well, I know I should not have taken offense and I am not going to beg for your forgiveness, but I do deeply apologize for my words earlier." He said. Nothing. "Please forgive me, Legolas." He tried. "'tis forgiven, Aragorn." Legolas' voice was emotionless.  
  
Aragorn knew that the question 'What is wrong?' was very stupid so he tried something a little better. " I did not mean the words I said. They came from anger and my pride came in first-place and my regret was swallowed by pride." He tried the sentence. "Battle will begin soon." Legolas' voice still held no emotion. Aragorn sighed to himself and went to sit on the edge of Legolas' bed. "I'll go to battle now. If I come out alive, I am sorry to disappoint you." Legolas said with a touch of some unidentifiable emotion. The blonde Elf started to move to get up. Aragorn let go of any anger he still had towards Legolas and embraced his friend.  
  
"I didn't mean it! I know you will come out alive and it won't be to my dismay! Oh Valar! I didn't mean it!" Aragorn cried. Legolas clutched Aragorn's robes and cried. "I know." Legolas said softly. "No, Legolas! Those words were un-necessary and didn't have the right to be spoken! I shouldn't deserve your forgiveness!" Aragorn said, stroking his friend's back soothingly. "I was wrong to despair. I ask for your forgiveness. You have every right to gain my forgiveness." Legolas said, tears still running down his face.  
  
"Let's just say this is truce. Let's just stay friends." Aragorn said, tears falling silently from his eyes. "Forever." Legolas agreed. Aragorn nodded. It was good to have everything back again. 


End file.
